The Person Right In Front Of You
by Christina1
Summary: This is a Pan and Juunanagou fic. I don't see too many of these anymore *sobs* so I decided to write my own. I'm not sure if it's decent...but please tell me what you think by reading and reviewing it. Ja ne!


Pan sighed as she leaned against the rail. She never thought this feeling of hurt could make her insides crumble like so…she never thought that he could ever do this to her. Her sweet Trunks that promised to never hurt her, and be there. The one who showed her and only her his one and true self. And now here she was, broken on the floor in a million pieces. Why couldn't he just let the past be? Why did he always have to bring things up that started petty arguments between the two. She had hated it. Pan would continuously wake up crying day in and day out because of the stinging pain Trunks had inflicted on her. She never thought he could do such things. But she never really cared about it after. She loved him too much to let anything so menial get to her. It didn't really matter after that anyway.  
  
But one day he declared it over. He said that he couldn't let the past go. And why? Because of something that had happened months and months ago. He wanted to part ways with her…but at least stay friends.  
  
"How are you supposed to stay friends with someone who broke your heart?" Pan asked no one in particular. She didn't know how to handle this newfound hurt that stung like salt in a wound. She wanted to plead to Trunks to take her back…and to start anew. But she knew she couldn't do that. Not only did her pride not permit that, neither did Trunks'.  
  
So Pan stuck with Trunks' final decision, and decided that perhaps all good things did come to an end unless they are meant to be.  
  
Pan cried. For the first time in years, she let the tears of pain course down her face to express the hurt that was inflicted and living with her for months and months. How is it someone was capable of the destruction of such a prideful girl with just one term…good-bye?  
  
She didn't get it…but she did notice the rain that began to open and let lose from the sky. Finding that she didn't want to go home, she called Bra and told her to call her parents and tell them that she was sleeping over there.  
  
Pan hung up after that, not wanting to explain…not with the wound so fresh. So she walked around in the cold, cold night soaked to the bone…finding someone to talk to. She didn't want to talk to Bra; she didn't want to talk to Marron. They would all say the same thing…she deserved better. And she didn't want to hear that right now. She wanted to hear the true words of someone telling her the real cold hard facts of what they thought. Someone that didn't really know the couple for what they were…but who they were. She wanted the opinion of Juunanagou. Yes, she wanted solace from the seemingly heartless android. After all, he was the one that gave her the most precious possession she owned…her bandana. She had loved it probably because she liked Juunanagou. At the age of 13 when she had received it…she didn't think much of it. But as soon as she began to grow and she saw less and less of Juunanagou, she seemed to cherish the moments that she did have with him.  
  
They were friends like her and Trunks were…but in a different way. He wasn't afraid of hurting her feelings with something he said because that was exactly why Pan came to him in the first place…for the harsh words of reality that no one else would give her.  
  
"They baby you too much." Juunanagou had told her once when she was 14 and she had come to him about losing her boyfriend. Yes, she had tried to save a bank robbery from happening, and in the process lost the boy of her dreams…or so she thought.  
  
Juunanagou had given her what she needed, and was always there. Pan needed him now, so she walked to his apartment. She walked the long five miles…but enjoyed every waking moment of it.  
  
She lifted her small fragile hand to knock on the door. She seemed to hesitate, but she knocked anyway. She waited for an answer, but no one answered. Well, considering that it was three in the morning, the android was probably asleep. Knocking harder, she guessed that she had gotten his attention. She heard a couple of grunts of disapproval before the door finally opened. There stood a boxer glad android, with a murderous glare. He seemed to soften up A LITTLE once he noticed who was outside. He noticed the tear-stained marks on her face, and the redness of her eyes.  
  
Smirking to himself, he crossed his muscular arms over his muscular chest. "It's either you were smoking out without me…or you've been crying." He muttered. He watched as Pan nodded her head slowly. She had expected such a phrase out of Juunanagou, and she wasn't one bit taken aback by it.  
  
Not waiting for an invitation, Pan invited herself into his apartment. Juunanagou just went into the kitchen and made coffee. He had a feeling that this was going to be another long night. She always came to him whenever she had problems with Trunks. And seemingly, those visits had become more and more frequent.  
  
Setting a mug of coffee down in front of her, he watched as she picked it up and sipped lightly.  
  
"Thank you." Pan murmured.  
  
"So, what have you been up to ugly?" Juunanagou asked. He didn't want to pry just yet. If she wanted to delve into that area, he would wait for her to do it.  
  
"Well retard, I've been better." Pan shot back. Juunanagou smirked despite himself. She was going to be all right after all.  
  
"Oh yeah, then why the hell are you knocking my door down at three in the morning?" Juunanagou asked getting comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Because I wanted to." Pan replied wittily. Pan noted what he was doing, and sighed. "I'm ready to talk to you about it now."  
  
"What happened?" He asked trying to sound disinterested.  
  
"He said he wanted to part ways." Pan replied sadly. She didn't want to cry…not in front of him anyways. And it didn't matter; she had cried herself dry anyway.  
"I saw it coming." He shrugged. Pan sighed. She had wanted an honest answer like this from him.  
  
"You did huh? And why is it you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well, would you have listened?"  
  
"Sure I would have."  
  
"No you wouldn't have." Juunanagou said standing to get another cup of coffee. He went into the kitchen and didn't notice Pan following.  
  
"Oh yeah…how would you know?" She asked coming up behind him. He turned around and looked at her. 'Boy, she sure grew…I don't have to look down anymore.'  
  
"Come on…don't give me this. You know you wouldn't have listened…and I for one know you too damn well to say otherwise."  
  
"Okay fine. You're right, I wouldn't have listened."  
  
"Very good then." Juunanagou said going back to the living room with her trailing not too far behind.  
  
"Why did you see this coming?" Pan asked sitting down again.  
  
"Because Pan, I wouldn't have thought otherwise. Trunks treated you like shit. I'm surprised you took it for that long. He treated you like you were still his best friend…not like a girlfriend. Let's face it, he wasn't your type."  
  
"Oh really? And how would you know my type?"  
  
"I don't need to know YOUR type…I just need to know who the guy is and I can decipher if you'll last or not." He shrugged. "And this was an easy one."  
  
"Why?" Pan pried.  
  
"Why not? You two were completely different." Juunanagou stated exasperated.  
  
"I thought they said opposites attract." Pan stated confidently.  
  
"Yeah, but you two had too much alike too." He added wisely.  
  
"Then how were we 'completely different' at the same time!" Pan yelled menacingly.  
  
"Look, he looked at you as a friend, even after months and months…and you looked at him like a boyfriend. That's where you're different. But because you had other things in common, it made you very alike…but very alike in ways that didn't help your relationship develop." Juunanagou finished. Pan sat back dumbfounded. He had said it. Once again, he held the answer to the problem. He always managed to be right when it came to something like this. Why couldn't she be this smart in this field like he was?  
  
She sighed. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…that's what I'm here for." Juunanagou said getting up to go back to sleep. "I assume you know you're way out." He said.  
  
"Well I do…but I need a favor from you." Pan spoke timidly.  
  
"What?" Juunanagou spat.  
  
Pan smiled. Over the years he didn't change. Unlike Vegeta, he didn't soften…well probably perhaps because he wasn't as cold-hearted as some sought him out to be. "I was wondering if I could stay here…you see…I told my parents I was sleeping over Bra's hou…" Pan started.  
  
"There's no need to explain." Juunanagou cut in. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom, I assume you know where that is too."  
  
"Of course I do." Pan replied wittily yet again before she shot off down the hall and into the room. "Goodnight Juu, and thanks again." She said closing the door.  
  
Juunanagou muttered something about it already being morning and left inside his room.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan rubbed her eyes wearily as she awoke from her slumber. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was already 11:00. Why hadn't Juunanagou woken her up? She had thought that he'd be one of the first.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she walked out of the room and into the living room to see him sitting in front of the T.V. while sipping some orange juice.  
  
"Anything interesting on?" Pan asked.  
  
"Nope, just stupid human wars that aren't being fought right." He shrugged as he continued to watch.  
  
"Why don't we watch something else then?" Pan suggested.  
  
"We?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes we. I'm a big girl now and I don't need to be told what to do. I'm 19 now…and technically, I'm older than you." Pan said poking his chest as she sat next to him. She curled her legs underneath her as she waited for his response.  
  
"Yeah well physically you may be…but mentally you are not. You have the brain of a thoughtless young person, and I of an adult." Juunanagou stated proudly.  
  
"Oh? Is that so? The only reason why you are like that is because you're arrogant, as well as ignorant. AND you're too mature for your own good." Pan smirked.  
  
"Is THAT so?" Juunanagou asked.  
  
"Of course…and like always I am right."  
  
"I thought you said I was always right?"  
  
"Not in this area buddy." Pan smiled. She looked down at her watch and back at Juunanagou regretfully. "Hey, I gotta go home now. I may be grown up, but I have the worlds' most overprotective parents…and Bra can only cover for me for so long." Pan said standing.  
  
"Whatever." Juunanagou muttered.  
  
"You gonna miss me?" Pan asked.  
  
"What…your incessant babbling, or your constant nagging?" He asked crossing his arms. Pan just leaned down to his ear.  
  
"Both." She whispered before walking out the door. No formal good-byes. That's the way this odd pairing worked…no good-byes…and no hellos. It was a simple running into each other thing.  
  
Juunanagou shrugged. That was over, and that was all that mattered. But he found his eyes drifting over to the window to make sure that she got home safely. This overprotection became a nuisance to him, but he allowed himself to do so anyway.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan floated down to the ground as she reached her home grounds.  
  
"Hello?" Pan asked stepping inside and looking around for any signs of any of her family members.  
  
"Hello honey." Videl said stepping into the kitchen. "How is Bra doing?" She asked.  
  
"Fine…I suppose." Pan said truthfully.  
  
"And what about you?" Videl asked.  
  
"I'm fine too." Pan smiled trying to hide whatever her mother thought she saw.  
  
"No honey…how are you?" Videl asked grasping Pan's face with her hands.  
  
"Bra told you didn't she?" Pan said almost angrily.  
  
"No Pan, Bra didn't have to. I've figured out about the breakup myself. But I've known about the relationship you and Juunanagou have. And I'm glad that you managed to find a friend in him." Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, so am I." Pan sighed.  
  
"Why do you go to him anyway?" Videl wanted to know. More so for her own personal information. Her and Pan usually didn't have problems talking about things. But how is it she went to the emotionless android for advice on matters he hasn't even bothered to explore…matters of love.  
  
"Honestly?" Pan said looking up.  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"Well, he says it like it is you know. I know that if I went to Bra and Marron, they would have told me that I deserve better and all this other stuff. But I wanted to hear the truth, and I know that Juunanagou wouldn't really care about hurting my feelings. He would say it like it is…you know what I mean?" Pan finished.  
  
"I suppose I understand."  
  
"Thanks for understanding mom. So, what's going on today?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well actually, we are invited to the Briefs for another reunion." Videl said.  
  
"Has it been a year already?" Pan asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes it has." Videl said. The days just seem to pass by quickly…and it seemed that the yearly reunions were only days away.  
  
"How come no one told me?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well for one…Bra tried to tell you but you hung up on her. And another thing you haven't been answering your cell phone. I've been trying to get in touch with you."  
  
"What about all those other times I was home?"  
  
"I forgot." Videl shrugged.  
  
"Fair enough." Pan stated. She sighed again. "So I guess this is where I face my fears eh?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, why don't you get Juunanagou to go along with you. He needs to come to one of those anyway. He hasn't been to one in a long time." Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will bring him along." Pan said smiling fondly.  
  
"That's the spirit. Now, we'll be leaving at 5:30 tonight." Videl said.  
  
"Actually, is it okay if I get ready now and hang out with Juu for the rest of the day?" Pan asked.  
  
"Juu?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What? I'm allotted a pet name for the only person I let talk some sense into me." Pan defended herself.  
  
"Okay honey…whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Thanks mom. I'll see you tonight. And besides, if I want to get Juu to go, I'll end up taking the entire day to get him to go." Pan laughed as she ran up to shower and change into something cleaner.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan flew over to Juunangou's house eagerly. She wasn't expecting him to be doing much. He never did much anyway. Well to tell the truth, Pan didn't really know him. He was a very mysterious figure to her, but he was there and he was what she wanted.  
  
She landed on the sidewalk, and walked the rest of the way up. She knocked on the door that was followed by grunts of disapproval.  
  
"WHAT?!" Juunanagou said opening the door.  
  
"What yourself." Pan said with a determined look on her face as she shoved past him and into the house. Juunanagou rubbed his aching temples as he shut the door.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm not going." He said stubbornly while sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Pan said while sitting next to him. She noticed that his attention was directed elsewhere, so she grabbed the remote and shut the T.V. off. She noted that he didn't flinch still. He still stared at the blank screen.  
  
"Aw, come on Juunanagou!" Pan whined. She still didn't get his attention. His gaze was set firmly on nothingness. "Don't be like this." Pan said as she straddled his waist to get his attention. She sat in front and watched as his cold, pale-blue eyes bore through her head and remained looking at the T.V. screen.  
  
"What?" He said icily.  
  
"You're such a jerk Juunanagou!" Pan said shoving herself off him and standing in front of him.  
  
"And that is why you keep coming back to me time and time again right?" He yelled standing up.  
  
"I come to you because I look for truth. Why do you wait?" Pan yelled.  
  
"Because…because…" For once in his life, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Here was the strong, cold, offensive android…that was left tongue-tied.  
  
"Because what Juu?" Pan asked calming down.  
  
"Because." He replied sitting back down on the sofa.  
  
"Please come with me Juunanagou." She pleaded.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because I won't know what to do if Trunks says something." Pan said not thinking.  
  
"So is that what I'm going to be there for…your little advice box?" He sneered.  
  
"No." Pan said grasping his hand. "It's because I want you there. And don't you think that Marron deserves a chance to see her uncle."  
  
"The kid doesn't care about me." He said leaning back.  
  
Pan smiled faintly. "Yes she does. She talks about you non-stop. She may only talk to you a few times…but like me, she learns to cherish those moments."  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been there in a while…and I'm pretty sure that no one likes me…"  
  
"And who cares!" Pan said happily. "Just please come. Please…I think this is the first time I'm begging you!" She practically pleaded.  
  
"Whatever." He sighed knowing that he lost this battle.  
  
"All right!" Pan said happily. "Now, we have to get you some new threads. This won't do. And if you're coming with me, you need to be at least a little in style." She said referring to the jeans and shirt he wore.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" He asked looking down at himself confused.  
  
"What isn't wrong? Come on." Pan said leading him by the hand out the door.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Much against Juunangou's pleas, they were at the mall in seconds. And within minutes, she was already paying for the 100th costume that she had finally picked out for that night. Something nice yet casual. Spunky, but decent. There he was, with a pair of khaki cargo pants with a black shirt on. And to top it all off, Pan bought him a thick silver chain for his neck.  
  
"I'm going to look like a pimp." He said to her petite form as she carried the packages.  
  
"Yes, but pimps are usually handsome guys, ne?" Pan said slyly.  
  
"Whatever." She heard Juunanagou mutter as they made their ways back to his apartment. Pan looked at the clock and noted it was already 5:00.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
After Juunanagou has showered and gotten ready, it was already 5:30. "Let's take the car." Pan said as she ran ahead of him and opened her flashy sports car.  
  
"Why? Flying is better." Juunanagou said.  
  
"Why? Because we must arrive in style. We'll already be late…we might as well show up fashionably late. We've got the clothes…and the perfect car just tops everything off." Pan smiled.  
  
"Fine, but I want to drive." Juunanagou said.  
  
"Whatever." Pan said hopping into the passenger side seat as Juunanagou revved up the engine.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan noted how late they were when they pulled into the front. Everyone had been gathering in the back already and eating. Getting out of the car, she took Juunanagou's arm into her own.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as they continued to the back.  
  
"Well, you can be a gentleman at least. You may look it, but you're far from it…and besides, I've always wanted someone to do this for me." Pan remarked.  
  
"Fine." Juunanagou muttered as they made it to the back. Pan and Juunanagou stood there as everyone noticed their presence and looked up. All eyes were on the odd pairing in front of them. Eyebrows went up, and murmuring went on.  
  
"See look, your ugliness stopped everyone." Juunanagou whispered into her ear.  
  
"Shut up!" Pan yelled slapping him. This caught everyone's attention. Where these two going out? The rumors began to fly as the two bickered.  
  
"Maybe it was these horrendous clothes that I'm wearing that you picked out." Juunanagou smirked.  
  
"Hmph, you're just mad that I have a sense of fashion, and that you don't." Pan reminded him stubbornly.  
  
Juuhachigou smiled from the side. She had never seen her brother act this way.  
  
Only then did they notice the large group of people staring at them oddly. Pan sweat dropped. Juunanagou kept his cool façade as he stood there with his hands in his pockets, but Pan's arm still draped around his.  
  
"Errr…hello all." Pan said sheepishly. She only noticed now that her arm was still draped around Juunanagou's, and quickly pulled her arm away. She looked over to him to see what his expression was, but he was just as cool and collected as he always was.  
  
Pan seethed silently. 'Why can't I do that?' She thought. She pulled Juunanagou with her to a table nearby that had two chairs left. They were right by Bra and Marron, Goten and Trunks.  
  
Juunanagou muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Oh come on." Pan said sitting down on the empty seat next to Bra's as he sat next to Trunks across from Pan. "You need to get mixed in with human society." Pan scolded.  
  
"I did, and that's what got them all killed." Juunanagou smirked. Pan went wide-eyed.  
  
"Shut up!" She said slapping him.  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
"I don't care if it is! You don't need to say it out loud!" Pan screeched. Trunks and Goten's eyes just danced between the two.  
  
"Oh good grief Pan." Bra said from the side. "You two fight like you're married or something."  
  
"WHAT?! THEY'RE MARRIED!" Chi Chi yelled running up to the two. Pan began to panic. She glared daggers at Bra and looked across at Juunanagou. He just leaned on the table and looked uninterested. She could see the look of horror on Trunks' face and became angry.  
  
"Oh what do you care?" Pan glared at Trunks. She turned her gaze back to her grandmother and freaking out family.  
  
"No we're not married…I just brought him along to get mixed in with society. Unfortunately, he's being a bit of an ass." Pan explained.  
  
Juunanagou smirked. "We're married." He said as he quickly moved a ring over to Pan's ring finger unnoticed. "Look." He said pointing. Pan looked down at her hand with a smug look, and then looked up horrendous.  
  
"NO WE'RE NOT!" Pan bolted up. She looked over at Juunanagou to see him smirking like mad. "Juu! Help me out here!"  
  
Juunanagou shrugged.  
  
"Argh!" Pan said sitting down. "We're not married!" She yelled to whoever was listening. She moved her ring back to the original position on her middle finger. "Asshole." Pan muttered as she did so.  
  
"What, you were asking for it. Think of it as payback." Juunanagou said.  
  
"Payback for what?" Pan glared.  
  
"For all of this." He motioned around himself.  
  
"Fine." Pan muttered crossing her arms and looking just as disinterested as Juunanagou did.  
  
Bra noticed the tension building up in the area. "So Pan…" Bra said trying to think something up, "you and Juunanagou aren't married then right?"  
  
Pan threw her arms up in vain as she stood. She got up and left without saying a word.  
  
Trunks looked on worriedly. He looked over to the cool and calm Juunanagou who didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What's going on between you two?" Trunks asked the side of Juunanagou's face.  
  
"Nothing." He muttered.  
  
"Oh really?" Bra said. "Then what is up with all the bickering?"  
  
Juunanagou shrugged. "That's our means of communication."  
  
"Aw, that's so cute!" Marron squealed as she moved to sit in Pan's vacant seat. "So how have you been Uncle Juu? I can see that you and Pan have gotten along quite well." She winked.  
  
"Che, I give her my stupid bandana and the kid won't leave me alone." Juunanagou snarled.  
  
"You gave her that thing?" Trunks asked looking at him.  
  
"That's what I said." Juunanagou said.  
  
"Wow, never seen Pan cherish something so dearly like that." Bra said referring to the bandana.  
  
"Are you two seeing each other Uncle Juu?" Marron asked.  
  
"No we're not for the last time to everyone." He said with something flickering in his eyes.  
  
"Well then, I think you've all heard your answer." Marron said referring over her shoulder to the other Saiya-jins that were surely listening in on the conversation.  
  
Trunks got up and left. He didn't want to be around this right now. He walked on around the house and went to the little pond that was accentuated by a mini waterfall. And there on the benches sat Pan. She was hunched over and he was pretty sure that she was crying. Trunks went over and lain a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Juu?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, it's me." Trunks said sitting next to her. Pan quickly wiped her tears dry and got up to leave.  
  
"I was just leaving." Pan said. Trunks grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No you weren't." Pan sighed in defeat as she took her original seat next to Trunks.  
  
"What?" Pan asked.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry. I've been doing some thinking, and I was stupid to let you go." Trunks said to Pan.  
  
"Yeah, well that makes the both of us." Pan said looking up. She could still see the banquet tables from where she sat. And she looked over Trunks' shoulder to see a very annoyed Juunanagou that was wrapped up in the conversation going on around him.  
  
"He's a really great guy." Pan said unconsciously.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked not knowing whom she was referring to. He looked over his shoulder and saw who she was looking at. "Juunanagou?" Trunks asked in disbelief.  
  
Pan snapped out of her trance. "Yes, he is a great guy." She said standing. "And he is probably going to be a better guy than you'll ever be!" Pan yelled down at Trunks angrily. She had changed the mood from sullen to furious. Trunks had just expected to waltz back into her life again huh.  
  
"You thought that you could just waltz back into my life didn't you Trunks? That's what you thought!" Pan yelled.  
  
"I only thought that because I know that you still love me and I you." He said.  
  
"Trunks, I may love you…but I wasn't happy." Pan said. She got ready to leave when Trunks held her waist to make her stay. He turned her around.  
  
"Tell me why you weren't happy so I can make it all better." Trunks said huskily.  
  
"Trunks, no. You treated me like shit, you took me for granted!" Pan said breaking his embrace. Trunks stepped forward and kissed her. He kissed her long deep and hard. Pan tried to break it.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Juunanagou saw Trunks kissing Pan out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. He should've guessed that she'd go to him. What made him think he had a chance anyway? He was just the advice box just as he had so plainly put it.  
  
Juunanagou got up. "I'm leaving." He said to Marron who was too wrapped up in the conversation with Bra.  
  
"Okay." Marron waved slightly to her uncle. Juunanagou just lifted into the air right then and there.  
  
Juuhachigou looked after her brother. "I know what you're thinking." She said merely to air.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan pushed Trunks off again with all her might…this time finding herself successful.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pan yelled stepping back and spitting everything that was in her mouth. "Don't you get it? I'm over you! You made it quite hard to get over you, but thanks to Juunanagou I see more clearly now!"  
  
"So it was Juunanagou that corrupted your mind!" Trunks accused.  
  
"No Trunks, it was you who did that. He opened my eyes and made me see what I was too stubborn to see." Pan said quietly.  
  
"And what was that Pan?"  
  
"That you don't deserve me." Pan said as she stalked off. She went back to the table to find Juunanagou's seat empty.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Pan asked Marron.  
  
"He left." She shrugged.  
  
"And you let him?" Pan asked.  
  
Marron shrugged again. "I have no control over my Uncle, and besides, he looked kinda distraught so I let him go."  
  
"Where'd he go?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Marron answered truthfully. Pan took off into the air right then and there.  
  
"Why do you all have to do that?!" Marron yelled after Pan.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Trunks plopped down next to Goten. "I lost her."  
  
"Trunks…" Goten said.  
  
"No Goten, I lost her…and to him." He said with disgust.  
  
"Who's this him? Juunanagou?"  
  
"Yea." Trunks said quietly.  
  
"Let's face it Trunks…you took her for granted so many times."  
  
"What does everyone mean by that?!" He said angrily.  
  
"Trunks…how many times a week did you spend time with Pan?"  
  
"Okay, who cares if I didn't hang out with her much? She knew about my job and everything."  
  
"And out of all those times…you never treated her as a girlfriend. I can see why she got mad. You treated her like you two were only friends and that there was nothing special going on between you two!" Goten stated firmly.  
  
"I did do that…didn't I?" Trunks asked slowly.  
  
"Yes you did. Forget it Trunks…you lost her." Goten said sullenly.  
  
"Yeah, I think I really blew it this time." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Look on the bright side, she'll keep you as a friend." Goten said.  
  
"You sure about that? I hurt her a lot man."  
  
"I'm sure of it." Goten said. "She just needs time to get over it."  
  
"Yeah, so do I." Trunks said.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan flew to Juunanagou's apartment. She was sure he was there. He wouldn't be anywhere else, and she was sure of it she landed on the ground, and practically flew up the stairs. She opened the door and saw him sitting there in his old jeans and shirt in front of the T.V.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" Pan asked sitting on the coffee table that blocked the view of the T.V. Juunanagou just pretended not to hear her. He just bore his gaze through her head and into the T.V.  
  
Pan was pissed. She stood and turned the T.V. off. "Juunanagou, why don't you answer me?!" Pan said angrily. She didn't know why she went after him.  
  
"Why did you come after me?" He asked icily as he stood in front of her.  
  
"Why did you wait?" Pan said quietly.  
  
"Because." He said defiantly.  
  
"Because is not an answer! I want an answer out of you Juunanagou!" Pan said angrily.  
  
"You want to know why Pan?" He yelled.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Because I like you. I like you a lot. Do you honestly think that it is enjoyable for me to sit here time and time again…and hear you whine about this idiot? I know you deserve better…and you know it too." He said sitting back down and turning the T.V. on.  
  
"Is that why you wait?" Pan asked sitting next to him. She noticed that she didn't have his attention, so she grabbed his hand into her own. "Is that why you wait Juunanagou?"  
  
"Maybe." He said coolly.  
  
"Please tell me Juunanagou. I want an answer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know if what I do next will be in vain."  
  
"Why don't you find out?" He said expecting her to get up and leave his apartment. Instead, she straddled his waist and held his face with her hands. Bringing her face slowly to his, she kissed him…their first real, spontaneous kiss that seemed to spark their lips.  
  
"Juunanagou, I like you a lot." Pan said pulling away. "I guess they're right huh…the person you're looking for is usually right in front of you. I was just too stubborn to notice it."  
  
Juunanagou still hadn't said a word. Pan looked at him worriedly. She sighed as she got up. "I shouldn't have done that." She said as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door that she had stormed into not too long ago. Within seconds, she was pressed up against the wall with Juunanagou's soft tongue invading her own. Pan wrapped her arm around his neck and willed him further.  
  
"I love you Juunanagou, and I'm not afraid to admit it." She said as she continued to run her hands through his hair.  
  
"And I you." He said. His words took Pan by surprise. For once in her life, someone was accepting her for who she was. She began to trail her hands over to the door where she locked it. She then brought her small hands to his shirt and began to peal it over his body. He wasted no time in doing the same to her.  
  
Before both could be completely naked, he picked her up and brought her over to his bedroom. He laid her down with a soft gentleness that surprised Pan. She lain there and looked up into his face. The cold features disintegrated and were replaced by the soft coolness of his eyes. Pan smiled warmly as she reached up to play with his face.  
  
"Not in a million years would I have guessed that I'd end up with you of all people." Pan said trailing a soft hand down his face.  
  
"Yeah, never thought I'd settle for something so ugly." He smirked. Pan smiled and brought his head down to her own. He began to peal away what was left of his clothing as well as his own.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan woke up the next morning in Juunanagou's warm embrace. He was still asleep. Pan was a little curious; she had never seen what he had looked like when he was asleep. Turning over, she stayed in his warm embrace and watched him sleep.  
  
After twenty-minutes, he began to stir and his eyes opened and focused on her sweet face.  
  
"How long were you watching me?" He asked icily. Pan just wrapped one of her free legs around his waist.  
  
"Long enough to know you're too cute when you sleep." She laughed as she leaned in and kissed his nose. Juunanagou grunted and sat up.  
  
"I need a shower." He said swinging his legs over. Pan followed him into the bathroom silently. He almost shut the door on her when she stopped it with her foot.  
  
"I need one too." She said getting in and closing the door.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan had gotten Juunanagou to go with her back to the Brief's household. She knew that she left quite abruptly yesterday, and she was pretty sure that everyone was there anyway. She walked into the house with a very dispassionate Juunanagou. She went into the living room where she heard laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Pan asked as she stepped inside with Juunanagou following her.  
  
"Pan, where'd you go last night?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Sorry, I had 'other' things to do." Pan smiled. Juunanagou just grunted his response as he went over to where Vegeta stood leaning against a wall. Taking a spot next to him, Juunanagou acknowledged his former foe.  
  
"Other things ne?" Bulma grinned mischievously. Pan could hear laughing throughout the room, and could see her mother and father smile too. 'I guess mom explained to dad.'  
  
"I knew it all along." Videl said.  
  
"Ditto." Juuhachigou said as she nodded towards her brother's direction.  
  
"Is that so?" The android responded.  
  
"Yes it is so, brother."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Bulma-san, I need to talk to you later."  
  
"About what dear?" Bulma asked.  
  
"About how to control a heartless, asshole." Pan laughed referring to Juunanagou.  
  
"I wrote a book about it…I'll give you a copy later." Bulma joked.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Pan rubbed her stomach joyfully. It had recently enlarged a bit with the growing of hers and Juunanagou's child. She was hanging out with Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Goten at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Where's Juunanagou?" Bra asked Pan.  
  
"He didn't want to come. Still the anti-social type." Pan wavered.  
  
"You two are exactly like my mom and dad." Trunks said from the side. Pan just laughed along.  
  
"And that is why I asked your mother for help in the first place."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Bra went and got it. There stood Juunanagou with a cool collected look on his emotionless face.  
  
"Come on in." Bra said.  
  
"I think I will." He said stepping in. Bra rolled her eyes, but had long gotten used to his attitude. He saw Pan look at him worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked her husband.  
  
"It's time."  
  
"Time for what…" Pan sucked in a deep breath. "…my…my water just broke." She held her stomach.  
  
"Time for that." Juunanagou said scooping Pan in his arms and flew out the door.  
  
"How did he know that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Damned if I knew." Bra shrugged as she got up to call all the family members to meet them at the hospital.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
And so here she sat. With her 2 year old son in her lap as she told him the story of the attack of the androids.  
  
"You shouldn't be telling the brat that." Juunanagou said.  
  
"Well he wants to know it…so I won't hide it from him. And besides…you don't have anything to worry about…I changed some things around." Pan winked.  
  
"And so," Pan said continuing her story to her young one, "your daddy saved the world from total destruction from Cell."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really. Now why don't you go out and play." Pan said ushering the small child out.  
  
"Okay." He said. He floated over to his dad first and levitated so he was eye level with him. "You're so cool dad!" He said before floating out.  
  
"Indeed I am." He told his wife smugly. Pan snorted as she went over and kissed her husband. "You're such a trouble maker." Pan said.  
  
"Lucky, lucky me." He said as he kissed her again.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
And that ladies and gentlemen, is the end of my last J&P story. I hope I did okay. Please write a review too. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



End file.
